Help with the Horcruxes
by bw2005
Summary: sirius james and lily come back and help harry destroy horuxes along with ron hermione luna neville and ginny, there will be romance and excitement
1. Chapter 1

-1**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this there is no way my mind could even imagine it in my wildest dreams.**

**A/N: hey um well this is my first fic thang and well I personally think it is pretty bad but o well, please review! I really need any help I can get!**

"James come back to bed it's freezing out here!" Lily tugged on her husbands arm, and was pulling him towards the door.

"Lily!" James said in surprise it was obvious he hadn't heard a word his wife had just said. " What are you doing out here it's freezing! You should be inside!"

"that's exactly what I just said to you now come on lets go in"

" I'll be there in a minute you go ahead"

"no, you need to come now your going to catch a cold!"

"Lily you're the one who should be inside, you can't get sick now not while your pregnant"

"James Potter don't you go pulling that crap on me! I may be pregnant but I still have the right to do what ever I want!" Lily immediately new that that was the wrong thing to say, James had now heard exactly what he needed to hear to fight back.

" which is exactly my point, I have the right to do whatever I want also. And now it is getting cold so I want to go back to bed." with that James walked back inside the house with lily behind him.

" thank you for listening to me darling, well I am tired 'night"

"night" James said back wearily, and with that they both fell back to sleep in each others arms.

"JAMES, LILY! HELLO ANY ONE HERE?" James woke with a start, he quickly grabbed his glasses and wand from his nightstand.

"HELLOOOOOOOO, JAMES! JA-"James stepped out into the hallway and saw Sirius banging down the hallway. "JAMES, YOUR ALIVE! REMUS OY REMUS HE'S UP HERE" a second later Remus had apparated just beside Sirius.

"Bloody hell James are you alright where's Lily? Is she ok?" Remus looked as though he hadn't slept in a week, which wasn't surprising because two nights ago it had been a full moon.

" what do you mean am I alright? I'm fine Lily's fine, why are you asking? Did something happen?"

" well of course something happened I just don't go screamin' through peoples houses just for the fun of it!" Sirius snapped.

"James why weren't you and Lily at the meeting this morning?" Remus asked calmly.

"what? We missed it? Oh," James looked at the clock and saw it was 11:15, the meeting had started at 10:00.

" we just forgot to set the alarm clocks, sorry guys." Lily said, she had just stepped out into the hallway with the three men.

" you scared the hell out of us we thought you-know-who had come and done something to you!" Sirius said with a grave look on his face. He had been extremely worried about James and Lily ever since they had heard the prophecy about the little baby that would be coming into this world in a mere month.

" well we are fine Sirius, why don't you and Remus come down stairs for some tea. You both need to calm down." lily said as she headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'll fix the tea hun, you should just sit and rest." James said as he hurried to her side.

"James in case you haven't noticed I am perfectly capable of making tea, and I just now woke up so I don't need to rest" she snapped. Then she pulled out the teapot from the cabinet and continued to put water in it.

"Lily please, let me do it, it is the least I can do for the woman who is carrying my child." James made a move for the teapot but Lily was already moving her arm up over James' head ( despite the fact that he was taller than her) and promptly poured all the water out onto him.

"AHHHH! Lily that's BLOODY FREEZING! What did you do that for?" James asked sharply.

"well I've decided to let you make the tea" Lily retorted as she sat the teapot down and went over to sit at the table with Remus and Sirius. At that second the three at the table started laughing hysterically at the look on James face.

"Well James get to it I want some tea!" Sirius said to him through his laughter. 15 minutes later all four friends had sat down and were sipping hot tea. James was now dry because he did a quick charm on himself.

" So what was the meeting about this morning?" Lily asked, she still felt terrible for missing it.

"Well Dumbledore talked about the extra protection being put on your house and the Longbottoms house because of the prophecy since we wont know if it's your kid or there's till…" Remus had mumbled the last part, and the mood in the room darkened considerably. " Yes, and he also said they identified two more death eaters and they are being looked for as we speak."

"who were they?" James asked.

" I didn't know the people and neither did Sirius, er.. I can't rightfully remember there names" Remus replied.

"Were you of all people not paying attention moony?" James asked jokingly.

"it's hard to pay attention when your worrying half to death were your best friend and his pregnant wife are!" Sirius said quickly.

" oh, sorry" James replied.

"well thank you for the tea James, your really getting to be quite the cook you know, but I really need to get to the office, Nott is sick and there an Auror short so I am filling in" Remus waved goodbye then apparated out.

"well I have a free day, so what do you two say to venturing out of the house and doing something!" Sirius asked cheerfully.

" I don't know about you two but I am staying in the house, my ankles are swelled up so bad they look like water melons!" the two men chuckled at what she said then stopped abruptly when they saw that she was serious.

" Well hun, then why don't you just lay down on the sofa and I guess I'll just stay home with you all day, so what do you say Sirius? Are ya up to stayin' in side all day?"

Despite the fact Sirius didn't want to stay in side all day he wanted to stay with Lily and James more. After a day of laughs and reminiscing Lily fixed dinner and as the three sat down for dinner James spoke up.

"Sirius, Lily and I wanted to ask you a question." he said timidly.

" Alright ask away." Sirius replied not catching the seriousness in James' voice.

" Well after a great deal of thought we have decided that we would like you to be our child's Godfather" Lily said to him looking straight into his big brown eyes.

" Are.. Are you sure, wow James, I think you've had a minor lapse of judgment or something, gosh, are you serious you want me to be the kids godfather?" Sirius asked.

"Your name!" James said happily and he started laughing at his corny joke.

Sirius paused for a moment not understanding what James said then he comprehended what James was saying and broke into a huge smile.

" wow James you have no idea how much this means to me!" with that James pulled Sirius into a hug with tears running down his face.

The next month passed quickly and on July the 31st at St. Mungo's baby unit All four marauders were pacing outside a big white door waiting to hear any news about Lily.

Then suddenly they all heard a faint cry from the other side of the door. James froze and just stood there staring at it. 10 minutes later a woman dressed in all white cane out of the room and said " Mr. Potter you can come in now"

James slowly walked through the doors and saw for the first time his own small baby boy in Lily's arms.

"Hello James" Lily said calmly " meet your son Harry James Potter"

**Well there you go please please please review, even if you criticizing me! **


	2. there back

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Well to you ppl who actually read this here is chapter 2.**

Exactly 17 years later a much older Harry Potter was pulling his trunk down the stairs of number four privet drive with his two best friends Ron and Hermione behind him.

" mate, I don't exactly know about you but it feels extremely good to get out of this hell whole. It feels like we have been here for forever!" Ron said exasperated.

"Try staying here for a real whole lifetime it's even worse." Harry said happily. Hermione looked at him funnily then looked away, usually Harry talked about his life with the Dursleys with anger or distgust, but today she realized nothing could fade his smile. Today he was leaving the Dursleys forever.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked. Obviosly he noticed harry's happy tone to but didn't exactly know why he was happy.

" Well because for one now I can do magic any time I like with out the ministry trying to arrest me and also I am getting out of this prison! Never will I have to come back again! Never!" Harry looked like he had just had a revelation of some sort. "I will never have to come here again, never." at last he sounded like he had come to terms with the fact.

" yep, that's right and personally I would like to get out of here so lets go. Here I have some floo powder Dad hooked it up for today." Ron said as he rummaged through his pockets.

" Alright good lets hurry please…"Hermione suddenly stopped talking as her eyes grew wide at something outside of the window.

" Hermione what…." Ron looked through the window and his eyes went wide also.

" What in the heck is the matter with you guys, what are you looking at?" Harry asked as he also turned towards the window and his as looked twice as wide as Hermione and Ron's. " That can't be…. He's dead…. Sirius…" he mumbled to himself.

Just outside the window there was a large black dog walking up the Dursley's driveway followed by a man and a women both of which Harry didn't know.

" Bloody hell he's come back from the dead." Ron whispered suddenly finding his voice.

" Theres got to be… it _can't _be….Oh Goodness.." Hermione was speechless. For once no intelligent words of logic came into her head.

Ding dong.

The door rang the two people and the dog had gotten to the door. No one moved, then suddenly they heard uncle Vernon open the door and they all dashed towards the hall.

" um, yes well were here to see Harry Potter?" The women said. She had long brunette hair and beautiful blue eyes. The man beside her had short blond hair and brown eyes. Harry looked at them for a moment before he walked up to the door and thought they looked somewhat familiar.

" Yeah I'm Harry Potter" Harry told the strangers as his hand moved towards his wand. Ron and Hermione were right beside him doing the same thing. "what do you want" he asked bluntly.

" perhaps we could talk about it in private" the man said nodding towards uncle Vernon.

" What? Asking me to go away in my own house? First letting those brats move in now this next there going to….." Uncle Vernon said as walked into the kitchen. He wasn't going to defy Harry now that he could do magic without getting into trouble.

" we can go into the living room and talk.' Hermione said after a couple of moments of silence, then she ushered the two people and the dog into the room. Harry and Ron walked in shutting the door behind them.

" So what exactly do you want with me?" Harry asked.

" Well first I think we should show you who one of our member really is." said th lady as she nodded towards the dog who then transformed into none other than Sirius Black.

As soon as Harry Hermione and Ron saw Sirius transform they raised they wands chest level with the three newcomers. " What are you death eaters playing at? Sirius is DEAD! You all must have really lost your heads in thinking I would fall for this!" Harry said quickly.

" Harry its me! It really is! I came back!" Harry still wasn't satisfied. His Godfather had been dead for over a year now. He couldn't come back, could he?

" Tell me something that only Sirius black would know then maybe I'll believe you" Harry said now more slowly. Hermione and Ron still had there wands raised.

" well what would you like to know? If its anything about me I can certainly answer it." Sirius said with slight humor.

" ok, er, what did you give me before I left for Hogwarts after Christmas" Harry was sure this imposter wouldn't know this. He wasn't even sure if Hermione or Ron knew it.

" Gosh that eeeeee-zzzzzzzz, I was pretty damn worried about that because of Molly ya know-"

" Oh pad foot just get on with it will ya!" the man said. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at him stunned, how had he known Sirius' knickname?

" ok I gave a two way mirror so you could contact me, primarily so you could tell me if snape was giving you trouble." Harry now turned to the man who he thought just might be Sirius.

" that's right.. Ron Hermione he's right…" Ron and Hermione now suddenly tore away from the man on the sofa and turned towards Sirius.

" But it can't be Harry… He's dead isn't he-" Ron was suddenly cut off by Hermione.

" No.. Ron Harry it _has_ to be him! Who could've turned into the exact same animagus, it's impossible to look exactly alike and who elso would've known about the mirror? … wow…Sirius… how …" Hermione stopped talking and just stared at Sirius. At this point Harry had decided that if this was good enough for Hermione it was good enough for him. Suddenly he lunged towards Sirius and gave him a hug so tight he could've disapparated with him.

"It's.. it's really you!" Harry stammered as tears flowed down his face.

" Yes it is Harry, don't worry I'm here and I am here to stay." Sirius said almost reading Harry's mind.

"Er, Sirius Harry sorry to interupt but who are _they?_" Hermione asked pointing as the man and woman who were sitting on the sofa with tears in there eyes.

"Oh yea well I guess now it is my turn to say 'First lets see who _two_ of our member really are'" With a flick of Sirius' wand the two people before them slowly changed. The woman's long brown hair turned red and slightly shorter, and her blue eyes turned emerald green. The mans short blond hair turned jet black and uncontrollably messy. His brown eyes turned slightly darker.

As soon as the transformation stopped Harry Hermione and Ron's eyes grew wider (if possible) than before.

"mum… dad?" Harry whispered.

" Yes hun, It's us were, well were back." Lily said smoothly.

" Hi…son" James said.

**well there ya go please R & R**


	3. meeting the parents

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it is jk's not mine.**

**Ok sooooo here is chapter 3, thank you very much if u reviewed last time! Well here ya go! R & R!**

Harry lunged himself into his parents open arms and hugged them. Tears were streaming down his face, and also his mum and dads. After a minute he finally pulled away, he had so many questions. At once he asked the biggest question that he had been pondering since he saw Sirius.

" but, how… how are you here? Your all supposed to be dead! Sirius has only been dead a year now but you all have been dead for 16 years! How is this possible?" Harry asked quickly, tears were now again streaming down his face.

" That, my dear Harry, is a very long story and I would like to only go over it once so, why don't we just head over to head quarters and call an emergency meeting so that we can speak to Dumbledore." Sirius said. At this Ron and Harry looked at each other in amazement. Sirius didn't know that Dumbledore was dead and neither did his parents… Of course Hermione knew that they wouldn't seeing they had been dead.

" er, well Sirius we _can_ go to headquarters and call an emergency meeting but, that last part about talking to Dumbledore, well that sort of…. Well….. That part just can't happen." Hermione explained calmly.

" why not and who are you two?" James asked pointing at Hermione and Ron.

"er, dad this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. There my best mates." Harry replied for Hermione and Ron.

" please excuse my husbands rudeness." Lily said slapping James playfully on the arm. " Hello Ron , Hermione, I am Lily Potter and this is my very rude husband James Potter, of course you probably already new that…" Lily slightly mumbled the last part.

" Yes ok now that we all know each other can someone tell me why we can't speak to Dumbledore?" Sirius asked desperately.

" Well, er, Sirius he's.." Harry couldn't finish, he just couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

" What Harry is trying to say is Dumbledore is.. Damn this is hard…. Well he's dead." Ron finished. There was an unmistakable look of disbelief on the other three's faces.

" Dead.. No he can't be! When did it happen? HOW did it happen? Sirius asked, lily and James were being strangely silent, both looked extremely worried.

" well he died just before the beginning of summer holidays, and the how part well, he was murdered." The aftermath of Harry's words were astounding. Sirius and James swore loudly and lily just sat there looking stunned.

" But _who_ could've killed Dumbledore? Was it _him_?" Lily asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No, it wasn't, it was snape." Harry said with the utmost distgust.

"WHAT?" Sirius bellowed.

" Sirius come on I know you hate the man but it really isn't that surprising is it? I mean Dumbledore dieing yes that is but snape being a murderer that really isn't, is it?" Lily asked still looking stunned.

" No, you don't understand, snape was supposed to be on our side! He was a spy for the order! Dumbledore trusted him, and then he went and MURDERED HIM!" Hermione burst out. She was currently very angry with her former professor and at herself for trusting him.

" oh" Lily mumbled taken back by the girls amount of rage.

"Snivellus, killed him.. I swear if I ever see him again.." But James didn't go any further he decided to lighten the mood a bit. " so were are we going I would really like to get out of this house." he looked around I distgust.

"oh, were going to the burrow Bills wedding is tomorrow" Harry replied. Then started explaining due to the looks of confusion on his parents faces. " That's the Weasley's house, and Bill is there oldest son he is marrying Fluer Delacour."

" Ah, I see there not covering up there relationship with lessons about improving Fluer's English now eh" Sirius laughed.

" yea well I guess we should got to headquarters now instead and call an emergency meeting. Ron why don't you go to the burrow and tell them to be at headquarters asap and that were already there, and the rest of us will go to headquarters." Harry said taking charge of the situation. His parents were looking at him with pride in there eyes.

" alright bye guys" Ron said as he stepped into the fire place with his trunk and grabbed some floo powder from his pocket and said " the burrow" and a second later he disappeared into green flames.

"Alright now mum dad Sirius you should probably change back to how you were this might come as a, er a shock to say at the least." all three nodded in approval, both of Harry's parents were looking in marvel at there son, then they both brought there wands up towards there face and there disguises were back. Then Sirius changed in to his animagus form.

"er, Harry how exactly is Sirius supposed to floo like that?" Hermione asked.

" Oh yeah so Sirius there just gonna have to be surprised by you, they know your animagus form any way." Sirius changed back.

" Alright well lets be off then! Gosh I am so glad to leave this house! No offense Harry" Hermione said excitedly.

"None taken" Harry replied.

" wait er where exactly is headquarters?" James asked knowing it had changed places in the last 16 years.

"oh right its-" Harry abruptly stopped and realized why he couldn't speak. " oh ya Lupin is Secret Keeper and you all don't know, how are we going to do this?" Harry was still thinking when Hermione came up with a solution.

" Well" she started " we could just apparate In front of it then go in and get Remus to write down were it is to show them or he could just come out himself and tell them."

" Hermione that's brilliant! Except I can't apparate yet, well I can but I haven't taken my test." Harry said.

"well then you can just floo there and I'll apparate over with them and you can just tell remus the, er, the situation" Hermione replied.

" well I see some things haven't changed Hermione's still a bloody genius" Sirius said playfully. Hermione blushed and mumbled a "thank you"

" well if that's all we-"

" no Harry I have a question before we leave why are you here in the first place? I mean Sirius told us you lived here but why here of all places?" James asked with a look of disgust on his face. He had met Lily's sister before and it wasn't very pleasant.

" well, er , after you died I had to go somewhere so I grew up here. So now lets-"

" what do you mean? why didn't you just go live with Sirius?" Lily asked.

" Well er he wasn't exactly _around_. Ok so-"

" why not?" James asked forcefully looking from Sirius to Harry.

" well James I was in er I was In Azkaban" Sirius said with a wince.

"WHAT" Lily and James both yelled.

" Why the bloody hell were you in Azkaban?" James asked.

" Well er every one thought I killed wormtail because well ya see why don't we talk about this later ok?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

" I guess but exactly right after the meeting you are telling us _everything_. Ok?" Lily said as James glared at here. He wanted to know why his best mate had been in jail not able to care for his son.

" ok, ok well now that every things cleared up we better go.." Sirius started to say before Lily cut in.

" Wait sorry one last question while were here? Harry did Petunia treat you ok while you were here?" That was the one question he did not want them to ask. He didn't really want to tell him that when he was 11 his life was a living hell and after that is wasn't much better. He didn't want them to blame themselves for not being there for him.

" well er that's hard to explain." Harry finally said.

" She was horrible to you wasn't she" Lily whispered with tears in her eyes.

" Well er this is hard er….."

" YES! They were terrible to him! He lived in the cuppard under the stairs for 11 years then he was put in a room and locked there, they never gave him any birthday party's and there brat of a son Dudley beat him up until they found out he was a wizard!" Hermione suddenly burst out for the second time today. Lily and James' mouths were open and there eyes were filled with anger.

"She.. Cuppard.. 11years…. Locked.. Beaten.." Lily was muttering as to herself as she digested the information.

"I'll kill them. All of them." James said furiously.

" As much as I would like that I don't really like the idea of my father who I've only known around 45 minutes to be put into Azkaban for life" James sighed then nodded.

"Were is she I want to have a good long talk with her! and maybe curse her as well" Lily mumbled and suddenly before Harry or Hermione could stop her she was yelling " PETUNIA!" A minute or two later a very frustrated aunt petunia walked into the living room.

" who was yelling for me like a maniac? I'm NOT to be spoken to like that!" she snapped. Then she caught sight of Sirius and her face turned a very pale white. All she new about Sirius was that he was harry's Godfather, a murderer, o yes and also that he was dead. " what are you… how are you… GET OUT!" she said defiantly to the six wizards.

Suddenly Lily started yelling at Petunia with burning anger " HOW COULD YOU! HARRY IS MY SON! YOU DID ALL THOSE TERRIBLE THINGS TO HIM! WHY PETUNIA? WHY?" Petunia looked at Lily as if she was crazy.

" who are you?" she snarled. Suddenly everyone ( with the exception of aunt Petunia ) remembered the charms they had put on Lily and James so no one would recognize them.

"Oops," Lily said as she flicked her wand so that her and James looked like themselves again. Suddenly aunt Petunia screamed very loudly. Uncle Vernon went into the room and at the sight of Lily James and Sirius his face went deathly white and he swore a word even James and Sirius wouldn't say. Seconds later Dudley poked his head in and when he saw the wizards he put on a look of utmost horror and promptly put one hand over his butt and the other over his mouth and then scurried off.

" Petunia I asked you a question, why were you so horrible to Harry?"

**Well there it is ok so now I have to tell you all something. My parents have banned me from going to any fan fiction site so now I have come to a dilemma. I am going to continue writing and reading just when there not home and it may be long periods of time between updates. So now I have a question. Do you want me to do a little at a time on this story so you atleast have something to read about it or do you want to wait and have longer chapters? Please tell me! Please please please review!**


	4. horrible dursleys

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Hey yall ok so I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while so here is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

For a moment Petunia just sat there and stared at her only sister, then a look of rage came up on her face. "how… GET OUT! YOUR DEAD LEAVE US ALONE!"

James was looking at her with the utmost disgust. "No we aren't leaving until you tell us exactly why you were so horrible to harry." He replied.

"What do you mean mistreated him? We treated him as good as he deserved!" Uncle Vernon shouted suddenly finding his voice. James and Sirius looked as if they were going to rip his head off.

" So you admit it….. You did all those terrible things to him! HOW COULD YOU! IF I HAD TO RAISE DUDDELY I WOULD HAVE TREATED HIM AS MY OWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lily screamed and Petunia just stood there looking at her. Lily whispered something to James and he nodded his head with a beaming smile on his face. They both raised there wands, Lily's pointed at Petunia and James' at Vernon and said calmly together " Relivio Harry Potter".

Suddenly there was two jets of dark red light heading towards Petunia and Vernon.

**Well sorry but that's all I have time to write sorry bout they long wait at first I couldn't figure out a good enough punishment for the dursleys then after I did it took me a while to write it up on the computer when my mom was here. I'll get the next chapter up asap. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**


	5. Reliving Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Hey yall ok so today was a snow day so I didn't have school and my mom wasn't home so I got to actually update in a reasonable amount of time! YAY! So here I chapter 4! O ya and sorry for the really crappy made up spell I'm no good at those kinda things I should just leave it to jk! **

When the jets of lights hit them both Vernon and Petunia ( who had looks of horror on there faces) fell over onto the floor and a few seconds later they started stirring and sitting up with very dazed faces. The other five sat there a minute in silence until Hermione spoke up.

" You all shouldn't have done that, you need to reverse it. Now." She told them sternly with a look of worry on her face.

" Why, what did you two do to them?" Harry asked.

" Well that certain spell makes the person who gets hit by it go through any ones (in this case yours harry's) life. They relived you life as if they were you. They felt every thing, saw every thing ect."James told him with a look of triumph. " why should we reverse it? Its no more than they deserve!"

" oh no James Lily you must reverse it now. You have no Idea how much Harry has been through……. Hermione is right they can't know all of this…. And you've got your revenge already . Just a few moments in Harry's life to them would be torture." Sirius said. James looked at him puzzled.

"what do you mean Harry's been through a lot I no but its nothing they can't handle!" James said reverently.

" Just reverse it. Now." Harry said speaking for the first time since her found out what the spell was.

" Alright honey we will if you say so. And after the meeting you will explain exactly what you've been through." Lily said.

" ok good just reverse it so we can go."

" right ok son I guess but shit these people don't deserve it." James said a little disgruntled. He and Lily did the reversal spell and then turned around towards Harry.

"Alright lets go. I'll take the floo and the rest of you can apparate." Harry said grabbing some floo powder out of his pocket.

" Ok honey see you soon." Lily said before the four apparated away. Harry looked around and smiled. He was finally getting out of here. And he now had a place to go and a family. This was by far the best day of his entire life. He stepped into the fire and said " number twelve Grimwauld Place" and he disappeared in green flames.

**So there you go please review and tell me wut you think! I am gunna try to make them meeting remus really good! And for all u Harry Ginny and Ron Hermione fans out there lets just say some things are going to be happening ok? Haha. I promise I'll try to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! O ya and sorry for the chapter being so short!**


	6. mauruders reunited

Mauruders Reunited

**Disclaimer: all this stuff does not belong to me it belongs to jk.**

**Hey I am so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long my mother (the evil little beast) has been on constant watch on the computer so I haven't been able to do any thing. Lol. Well here it goes I really hope it is ok. Please R&R.**

After Harry had gone Hermione the Potters and Sirius all apparated across the street from number 12 grim auld place. The potters had to side apparate with Sirius and Hermione since they had no clue were they were going.

Once they got there James realized were they were " Hey Sirius isn't this were your house used to be… gosh to think of being any where near it after just now escaping it. Ugh terrible"

"umm, yeah" Sirius replied.

When Harry got to headquarters it had around ten order members not including a very anxious Remus.

"Oy, Remus!" Harry yelled over the people.

"yes I am coming!" He yelled back as he pushed through the crowd, Ron was following close behind him. Once they got over to him Remus leaned in close to Harry so that no one but him and Ron could hear. " Harry what Is this meeting for? You know I would like to know since I am head of the order….." Remus looked a bit annoyed but not at Harry, at the crowd of people who were chastising him for not knowing what the meeting was about.

" Well, er….. Just come outside and you will understand" Harry and Ron walked toward the door, Remus followed them will a confused look. Just as they had planned Hermione, Sirius, and the disguised Potter were all out side waiting for them.

" Hello Pro- Remus." Hermione said politely.

" Hello Hermione, so what is the meaning of this you three and who are those people and why is one of them hiding so I cant see him?" So many questions, so little time thought Harry.

" well.. Er… Remus you've got to stay calm and don't make a scene out here it would be better to do this inside but we'll manage."

" ok…" Remus said warily.

" well Remus this, its…." harry couldn't finish he just couldn't figure out how to break it to him. There was a long pause and then suddenly Ron spoke out.

" Sirius just get out from behind them will you!"

"Ron what are you….." Remus stopped talking at the sight of Sirius' face. Then he suddenly found his voice again " Who are _you_! Sirius is DEAD! Are you death eaters really that cruel!" Remus went for his wand but Harry grabbed his hand and said " Wait, Remus it is really him, we have already went through questioning him and every thing, its him, it really is."

Remus' face changed and he looked in disbelief at Sirius.

"Moony its me come on buck up now tell us where headquaters is so we can take this inside." Sirius smiled and waited for Remus' reply.

" Alright but who are those people?" Remus asked with some difficulty, tears of joy were building up in his eyes.

" That is something that is definitely left to talk about inside. Just tell them were headquarters is so we can get inside, I promise these two can be trusted." Hermione said to him.

" oh alright if you say so. You better be right. I will only say it once and I am only going to whisper so you better listen closely. The headquaters of the Order of the Order of the Pheonix is number 12 Grimmwauld place" Then suddenly a whole house grew up from no where right in front of James and Lily's eyes. James recognized it at once as Sirius' house in which he had snuck him out of in the summer before his fourth year. They all started for the house and when they got to the door Harry signaled for them to be quiet. He carefully opened the door and the group snuck into the door to the living room. Luckily only mad eye had seen them so they had enough time to talk before the meeting began.

Harry had locked the door and was about to starts explaining the situation to Remus but he was interrupted by Remus and Sirius hugging. Remus was crying but Sirius was smiling looking as giddy as a little school boy.

"Alright you two break up your little love fest now lets get down to business." James said playfully. Remus whipped his head around and glared at James with such intensity that he could've seen right through him. His eyes grew wide.

"James…. Is it?….. Harry…" Lily's eyes started to tear up as she watched realization come into his eyes that were red with how much he had been crying. Now his tears were coming steadily faster.

Sirius nodded towards the two potters and they both flicked there wands then they suddenly changed to there real selves.

I am not even going to write about the next half hour because it is hard to put into words all the mix of emotions and tears everyone went through. But on that day the original marauders were reunited.

**Ok ppl sorry for the long wait I just wanted to get the meeting between the closest of friends right. I couldn't write the last part I didn't no how. I leave it up to jk if she ever decides to be gracious to harry. Well next chapter coming up soon….. Its called the meeting. Hehe. Please read and review!**


	7. the meeting part one:seeing and believin

**Ok ppl here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait were on spring break now so I am home alone and can type this with out anyone knowing! Well here it is.**

disclaimer: none of this is mine its jks.

The Meeting

Thump Thump Thump.

"Alright Remus time to tell us what the bloody hell is going on!" Mad eye yelled as he was banging on the door.

" ok ok we are coming." Remus yelled back at him then said to everyone in the room quietly. " alright now James Lily change back one more time and Sirius you stay out of sight until I tell you to come out, you three can stay for this meeting but only this once are we clear?" he looked at them sternly with a smirk on his face. All three of them mumbled a yes and then took seats on the couch nearby. Remus went and opened the door and explained to the order that they would be having the meeting in the living room because of the extensive amount of talking they would be doing and they would have no need for a table. The order member filled in all of them looked curiously at the three teenagers and two adults on the couch but eventually they all sat down and waited for Remus to begin. There were 11 people that had been added into the room the number had grew slightly since Harry and Ron had taken Remus outside. They all consisted of Mad eye, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie (who had just moved in from romania) the twins, ( they have just joined the order) Tonks, McGonnagal, Hagrid, and Kingsley. Finally Remus started to speak.

" Alright I know you all are wondering what this is all about-"

"Why are the children in here! They aren't in the order" molly said fuming.

" They will only be in here for this meeting seeing as it concerns them deeply." Remus replied. Molly looked as if she was about to disagree but every one looked at her sternly and she decided to let the matter go. " so as I was saying I am sure you all are wondering what this is all about so I am going to just plunge into this and we are going to get it done as quickly as possible. So I guess the first order of buissness would be to tell you all that Sirius Black is alive."

There was a collective gasp from the room as Sirius stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room. Mad eye immediately put his wand up and looked ready to pounce.

" Mad eye! No need for that it is really him I myself and Harry Ron and Hermione have all questioned him but if you are still not convinced I will allow you all to ask him one question. If after that you are still not convinced then I have no clue how to convince you so you can just go on being suspicious while the rest of us rejoice in his return." At that moment everyone except for mad eye got up and hugged Sirius. They all had tears in there eyes though not as much as Harry and Sirius had had. Finally they sat down. They were all smiling now but mad eye still looked suspicious.

" I am going to ask my one question," Mad eye stated. Remus nodded his head telling him to go on. " How many time have you ever jinxed me?"

Sirius' face light up at the memory. " only once, when you had your back turned. Then you turned me into a squirrel and wouldn't change me back for at least a week."

Mad eyes' face changed suddenly from suspicious to joyous. "well welcome back son."

"And now for our other two guests these may be much harder to convince you so if you don't believe what you see then you may ask questions if after that you still aren't convinced then we shall put them under influence of the truth potion and ask them there names and that will be all." Everyone nodded and wondered who the new strangers were. Then suddenly they flicked there wands and the potters looked like themselves again. Everyone gasped mrs.weasley let out a small scream. Mad eye was setting off stunners at them but Harry had already put up shields for them both.

"QUIET EVERYONE STOP!" there was complete silence in the room. Everyone looked over to see that it was Harry who had yelled over the noise it was getting a little out of control. " Now everyone sit down stop firing curses and we'll let you all ask one question lets start with mr. Weasely the go down the line."

Mr. Weasely looked up surprised then asked his question. " oh..er…. Ok then um… what department do I work for in the ministry?" everyone looked at him funny but after they heard the potters answer the understood.

" You work for the misuse of muggle artifacts I believe." Lily said.

" IMPOSTERS THERE WRONG TIE THEM UP AND SEND THEM TO AZKABAN!" mad eye was yelling orders and firing curses once more.

" MAD EYE STOP ARTHUR DOESN'T WORK THERE ANY MORE"

" OF COURSE THAT IS WHY……..oh oh I understand sorry." mad eye said looking embarrassed.

" what does he work for now?" James asked.

" o I just got the promotion last year my department works on finding like false advertising things that say they will protect you but really don't, it was just put into the ministry when you no who came back."

" oh congratulations!" Lily said to him.

" yes yes thank you" his ears getting red as he said this. " go on molly I am convinced." he was smiling broadly.

" al-….. alright um," she thought for a moment them asked. " Lily what would you have named harry if he was a girl and why?"

Lily smiled , she remembered talking to Molly for hours when they were both pregnant.

"I would have named her Eowyn because that was the name of my favorite character in my favorite muggle book."

Tears suddenly came to her eyes and she got up and hugged lily then James then hurried back to her seat. " alright bill go on." Molly said to her eldest son.

" I don't have anything to ask I don't really know you all so I wouldn't be of any help. But I do believe it is you all. Go on Charlie."

" Same here, go on twins we know you have something to ask." Fred and George looked at him appalled.

"Believe it or not-"

"we actually can be serious-"

" and this particular moment-"

" is a very serious one-"

"But we will reserve our question-"

" for later."

They both had menacing smiles on there faces.

" alright settle down boys. I already believe it is them so I have no questions. Welcome back James, Lily." Tonks nodded at both of them.

" well I already believe tha' they are lily an' James so I don' have nothing' to say" hagrid said with some difficulty due to the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Next in line was McGonagall she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and she quickly said " Oh I wont even bother I no it is them, go on Kingsley."

Kingsley looked a bit nervous after all he was in a room that was filled with people three of which were supposed to be dead. " well er I am convinced it is truly them but how did you come back? That is supposed to be impossible!"

"I think that particular question is best left for later, but be assured it will be answered" Remus jumped in.

" Oh that is alright well it is really good to have you back I am very happy for you."

"ok mad eye on with your question we know you have one"

" Well I have only one thing to ask. James what was the question you asked me hours before you were murdered?"

"I… I asked if it would be safe for me and lily to have another child." James' looked slightly saddened.

"I believe you welcome back." that was all that needed to be said suddenly everyone was on there feet hugging and crying all over again. It really was a joyous meeting.

"alright people I really hate to break this up but we really must get on with this meeting. Lily James Sirius please come and tell us everything from beginning to end." Remus sat down and waited for everyone to do the same. At last everyone was in there seats and James and Lily began.

"Well we should probably start from the top. When Voldemort came into our house that night………"

**Ok soooo there it is I will be getting the next one up asap! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope u enjoyed it next chapter………….. The meeting part 2: Story telling..**


	8. the meeting part two: Storytelling

**Hey ppls I am trying really hard to update asap every time but ya no the mother problem…………… anyway here is the next chapter please please please please REVIEW! And to those who did review I thank you so much and it is because of u that I try so hard to get this up faster…….. And now on to the storry!**

The meeting part two: Storytelling

"JAMES! SOMEONE IS OUTSIDE! JAMES!" Lily screamed to her husband who was coming from the upstairs bedroom. Lily ran over to the couch in the living room were Harry was playing and swooped him up into her arms.

"LILY! LILY ITS HIM TAKE HARRY AND GO!" James yelled back to her.

She didn't hesitate. Lily ran up the stairs with all the speed she had.

James waited downstairs his wand at the ready waiting for him to come. Suddenly the door was blast open.

"Ahh, So you've finally found us eh voledemort? Took you long enough." James shot a curse that Voldemort blocked easily.

"Yes I have found you but were is your son? I would so like to meet him." He through a curse that James narrowly dodged.

"Ahh I see your resorting to muggle techniques now, why? I think you've been spending to much time with that mud blood wife of yours."

"DO NOT CALL HER A MUD BLOOD!" James yelled his anger getting the better of him. They were circling each other around the room waiting to pounce.

"I do what I want. Avada Kevadra!" With a flash of green light James was gone.

When Lily heard Voldemort yell those last two words her heart broke. She know that James was dead, and soon so would her and Harry. Suddenly she started praying to Jesus she asked him to protect Harry, she did not pray for herself, only for Harry. Then Voldemort blasted the door open and soom after lily was gone but Harry was still there. Voldemort was only a fragment of a soul.

The next thing Lily knew she was standing next to James in what she perceived was heaven. They both were Dressed in pure white robes with Gold Lace. All around them was white except for an old man sitting at a podium with a big old book sitting on it. James grabbed her hand as they slowly walked up to the podium. When they got to it they were astonished. Suddenly they both realized who this being was and they quickly bowed there heads to the ground.

"Children do not be afraid." The voice was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard. It was unexplainable. "you are as you may have noticed on the road to heaven…. Or Hell." They both stood up and saw behind him was road that forked two ways. One was rocky and ragged but they other had beautiful green grass and flowers everywhere. " And by your actions you have realized, I presume that you know that I am I AM." (a/n for those of you that don't know I am is the name God gave himself when speaking to moses I thought this would be more appropriate.) "I will decide your judgment. In this book I have everyones names. And where the person goes after death. Now that your earthly journey has come to a pause I am going to tell you your fate." I AM turned the pages of the book slowly and thoughtfully after what seemed like ages he finally said more. " ah here it is. You both are to go to heaven. You will be in the most high regard because of your actions you have made to save your son."

With that Lily and James started walking down the road to heaven and the remembered nothing but extreme joy until years later when a certain man showed up.

Suddenly Sirius was no longer in the DOM. He was lying on what seemed to be while fluff. Quickly he got up and realized that he was no longer in his old robes but in white ones with gold lace. He suddenly saw an old man sitting at a podium. He looked at the old man in amazement then bowed low.

"My child do not be afraid." The man said.

" Well ok but sorry I don't where exactly I am so could you please send me back to the DOM in London and I'll just get outa your hair. Sirius said.

"Oh, no you know exactly where you are Sirius Black you just don't want to be here."

Sirius looked outraged and saddened by this. " Well your right I have to go back to earth. Harry needs me!"

"oh I no he does, but he must make do with out you for a while."

" But…… Harry wont know how to take this. I have to go back _now!_" Sirius started walking the other way when suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Sirius come back here." He spun around and saw Lily and James Standing there behind the old man. He ran back towards them and was about to pass the man and his podium when he was suddenly stopped by and invisible barrier.

"Wha-" Sirius was cut off by James.

"Before you come back here you have to talk to I AM. He thought that he would have some trouble with you so he called us to come."

"But I have to go back to earth and help Harry! Your Son!" Sirius yelled. James and Lily's faces saddened but I AM said some thing comforting.

"He has Dumbledore and Remus and all of his friends, though he would be better off with all of you there he will live. And I am always watching over him."

With a look of defeat and excitement Sirius said "I guess I will go."

"Good. Now since you have risked everything for Harry, you will go to heaven."

Sirius smiled happily and walked behind the podium. James and Lily hugged him and they all set out on the road to heaven together.

Roughly three years later the three friends were called to see I AM. They entered a room that had only the comfiest sofas and all three of them sat down opposite to I AM and….

"Dumbledore!" all three exclaimed at once.

"Yes indeed it is I, and might I say you all look wonderful." HE smiled, his eyes were sparkling more than ever. The three jumped up and hugged him over joyed to see there old friend.

"Dumbledore has made a most noble act wich led to his death. I have given him the choice to go back to earth. But he has declined and said that he wishes for you three to go instead. Of course if you do not wish to go-"

"Of course we want to go, but, to leave such a wonderful peaceful place and have to go to a painful one…………" Lily was at loss for words.

"I understand." I AM said. " but I actually recommend you to go. Harry is going to need your help. He has just lost his mentor and will need guidance. And he will also need courage to do what he must against the most evil wizard of all time."

The three looked at each other and nodded. They were going. I AM handed them there wands now looking better than ever. He changed them into ordinary robes then suddenly they all landed in an ally way just next to Privet Drive.

**Ok I hope u liked it…………PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know if u like it or if you don't so if you don't tell me what you don't like about it and ill try to modify that. In this chapter I had God as a main person I am a Christian and believe in him but this is actually not how heaven is I just made it that way for the purpose of this fic……… so I will try to update as soon as I can.. I did update quicker this time…yay me! Lol. Please review!**


	9. comical relief from siriusness

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter he's all jk's creation and I thank her for it.**

**Hey guys. Sorry its been a while. I have just recently got a summer job, joined the color guard and got onto a softball team soooo its been hectic. We are off school today because of voting so I am here to write yet another chapter. Enjoy. Please review!**

Getting to know Harry

Everyone was speechless. Then suddenly Hermione spoke up. " Dumbledore chose not to come back? That sounds like him, keeping the order of things I expect."

Suddenly there was whirlwind of talk. Half an hour later everyone was getting hungry so they sat down and got quiet so they could end the meeting.

"Alright," Remus started, "this has been a very happy and joyous meeting land I no you want to tell everyone but you cant. You must not tell anyone. We will tell the rest of the order members who couldn't make it but no one else is that clear?"

Everyone said yes and Remus dismissed them. "well padfoot prongs lily" he nodded to her "what would you all say to some food?"

"You read my mind!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes I thought you would never ask!" James smiled and the four wnt on out of the living room with three wispering teenager behind them.

Everyone was exceptionally hungry so they all hurried to he kitchen, Ginny was the only one missing from the weasley clan she had gone to luna's for a couple of days. At last eh food was ready and everyone was sitng down and eating when Fred and George broke the silence.

"oi remus," fred yelled.

"yes?"

"what did you call Sirius and James back there?" George asked.

" well I called Sirius padfoot and James prongs…. Why?"

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes. "the padfoot and prongs as in the marauders padfoot and prongs!" they asked together excitedly.

"Well yes! didn't harry tell you!" Sirius asked. The twins turned to Harry and gave him a death glare.

"YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

"AND YOU NEW!"

"WHAT IS IN YOUR HEAD MAN!" they both yelled together.

"well it sorta just slipped my mind….."

"Slipped your…."

"mind! Eh?"

Both of them were staring daggers at him.

"Well er boys how did you find out about us?" Remus asked trying to divert there attention from Harry.

"Us? What do you mean us? Were you one to?" fred asked.

"Well yes I was moony."

"Your moony then who is wormtail!" asked George.

The room suddenly darkened. No one yet had mentioned that name. That name brought anger to everyone who new the meaning of it. Which was everyone except fred and George.

"He is Peter Pettigrew."

The twins knew that name. "oh," they said together.

"So how did you know about us?" James asked.

" well in our first year we nicked the Marauders Map from filch's office, I blame it for all the trouble we've caused. It was brilliant then we passed it down to dear harry here telling him how much we owed moony wormtail padfoot and prongs but did he tell us who they were? Noooooo!"

The rest of the time the marauders talked about there pranks and Lily was commenting frequently. Everyone elso eventually became comfortable and was talking also it was all in all a very good meal. But it had to end. After it was over everyone went home except the potter's Sirius Remus Ron and Hermione. Who were all staying at Number 12 Grimmwauld place. So they all were heading to the living room to have a god laong chaot when one fiery red head came through the flu.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Come here NOW!" she screamed. Lily James and Sirius looked at Harry apprehensively but Remus Ron and Hermione looked scared for him.

Ginny barged into the room and spotting harry she went over and immediately started yelling. "HARRY EXCUSE ME I AM VERY ANGRY AND WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHY!"

"er.. Ginny how bout we do this later, eh?"

" NO YOU DELIBERATELY LEFT ME OUT OF THE ORDER MEETING! AND DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER WHO CAME OR NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CALLED IT! I mean just because you broke up with me doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to you! Gosh you git!"

Ginny slowly started looking less and less angry and finally calmed down. " now introduce me to you parents I am dieing to meet them ."

" um ok……..wait how do you know my parents were here!" Harry asked puzzled.

"Do you really think I wouldn't listen in on a top secret order meeting? I used Fred and Georges extendable ears. You all forgot to make the door impetrable."

"oh, well then." everyone was standing there watching them and all was silent until remus burst out " HA! Padfoot you owe me ten Galleons!"

"hey what do you mean?" Sirius asked.

" I bet you ten galleons they would get together and now that you back I think you should pay your debt!" Remus said with a smirk on his face.

"Darn it…. Even after I come back from the dead ……. You'd then that would be enough…" Sirius was searching his pockets when Lily suddenly slapped him.

"you shouldn't bet on my son's love life." She said to him. He looked appalled. Ginny walked over to remus and slapped him to. " ya you shouldn't bet on Harry's love life or mine for that matter."

"sorry" they both said numbly.

"well er Ginny this is my mum and dad, Lily and James Potter." they both smiled at Ginny as they all shook hands.

" Sorry about the entry, but you son can be quite infuriating some times. Maybe you all can talk some sense into him about relationships." Harry looked at her astonished. She did not just ask his parents to talk to him about relationships, did she? "I mean , er, just kidding you know." Ginny said weakly.

"Hey Ginny why don't you go on home and we'll talk with you tomorrow, ok?" Ron asked her.

"oh alright," Ginny said heading towards the floo. " But harry you are not off the hook. Bye everyone." with that she was gone.

"well id say you have a fine woman there son." James said smiling at Harry. Lily slapped him and he kissed her.

"she's…….. she's not my girlfriend." harry said looking at the ground.

"you see mr.potter….."

"Call me James Hermione."

"oh ok james, they went out for a while last term but after Dumbledore died Harry broke up with her because he was afraid that if they got any more serious Voldemort would hurt Ginny in some way to get him."

"oh that's sweet honey!" Lily said. She kissed her son on the forehead.

"um thanks mum…" His face turned red. Then they all sat down to have a good long talk.

**Well that's it for this chapter it was going to be much longer but then It would have been like ten pages so I decided to break it up. Next chapter Sirius tells why he was in Azkaban and harry tells his life story. With reactions from lily and james. PLEASE REVIEW !**


	10. getting to know Harry

**Hi everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I love them! sorry I don't answer all of them, ya no my mom watching me so closely I barely have enough time to write this. Ok EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ THIS FOR THE SAKE OF UNDERSTANDING THE STORY! Ok so I kinda forgot to include something and I am not going to go back and fix it just yet. So when lily and james first see harry they don't think Dumbledore is dead. But then in the last chapter they saw him in heaven. I will explain that through this next chapter. Thanks! Please review!**

Getting to know Harry

"now I want to know why the spell we cast on the Dursleys was so bad." Lily asked obviously over the Ginny topic.

"and I want to know why Sirius was in Azkaban!" James shouted.

"ok, that's probably the best to talk about first." Sirius started. " After You-Know-Who killed you all I figured out that wormtail was the spy and he had betrayed you!"

"Dirty little rat…" mumbled Ron. He was still a little disturbed that his rat was a man.

"…. So after Hagrid took Harry to Dumbledore I went in search of him. Two days later I found him in a muggle alleyway. He started screaming at me about how I betrayed you all and then he blew up half the street, cut off his finger to make sure people thought he was dead and then ran down a gutter as his rat form. I was astonished, I never thought he could out smart me but he did. I was half delirious because I hadn't eaten or slept since you had died. I just couldn't stop laughing. The ministry showed up and muggle witnesses said that I blew up the street. They carted me off to Azkaban with out a trial, on charges of killing 13 muggles and Pettigrew . Plus everyone thought I was responsible for you deaths because no one knew that you all changed secret keepers."

The room was silent. " How long were you there?" James asked in sorrow.

"11 years." Sirius replied.

"They let you go?" Lily asked.

"no, I snuck out as my animagus form, I was the first ever to break out!" Sirius said with pride.

"I should have known." James chuckled sadly. "I'm sorry mate. This was all my fault, I shouldn't have changed the secret keepers."

"no, I was the one who suggested it. Plus you got killed so I think you got it worse than

me…."

"Sirius I think Azkaban Is worse than death. I am so sorry you had to go through that." Lily smiled. "now Harry, we want to know why you sid it would be toture for _them_, I mean they seriously deserved it."

"well James Lily first I want you to think about Voldemort, he is barely alive when Harry

Goes to the Dursley's and every year he is getting stronger and making more schemes of

How to come back to power." Remus said as they both slightly grimaced.

"but mostly everyone in the wizarding world thought that Voldemort was gone for good.

So we went really worrying about him." Ron said.

"alright so we get it Harry was in danger now tell us you life Harry. All of it from

Beginning to end." James said getting impatient.

"Alright please try not to interupt. I am gonna have a hard time. Well, I lived with aunt

Pentunia for 11 years, I'll not go into detail of that, but when I finally got my Hog warts

Letter I had no idea you all were wizards. I man I thought you died in a car crash. I didn't

Know I was a wizard either….."

"they didn't tell you any thing? Nothing at all?" Lily asked astounded.

"No," Harry said "Hagrid had to come and get me from the Dursleys just so that I could

Get my letter. So then when I got there in my first year I got into Gryffindor…."

"HA! My son is in the best house ever!" James shouted.

"….and then I got onto the quidditch team as seeker, my first time flying to, I was the

Youngest person on the team in a century." Harry was slightly showing off. He loved

Seeing they look of joy and approval on James' face.

"YOUNGEST IN A CENTURY!HA! My son is one of the best quidditch players

Ever!"

Harry went on to tell them about Quirrel and the sorcerers stone. When he got to telling

Them that they thought at first that it was Snape, James and Lily both went into hysterics.

"What was Dumbledore crazy or something! Who would let snivellus teach!" James exclaimed.

"Hw was a death eater! Why would Dumbledore let him teach! Why isn't he in Azkaban!" lily asked.

Sirius cringed at the name. Then harry continued on and explained that Snape supposedly went to the good side so Dumbledore trusted him. Then he went on with his second year. He told them of Dobby and his first visit to Harry, and he told them about driving the flying car into the womping willow. James was giddy with happiness, Lily looked slightly angry. But this was an improvement from before when they had both been crying about Harry's fight against Voldemort in his first year. He told them about Dobby's second appearance , James wanted to kill this Lockhart character that got rid of all the bones in Harry's arm. He told them about all of the attacks and about the voices he heard then about finding out he was a parslemouth. They both gasped at this but quickly accepted it and went on listening. Then he told them about the diary and the memory and how Hermione got petrified and about Hagrid being sent to Azkaban.

"poor chum…" Sirius muttered.

Then he told them about Hagrids cue and how eventually they followed it. Lily and James

Faces were white as he told them about all they spiders. Then he told them about he whole adventure in the chamber of secrets. He told them joyfully about how lucius Malfoy had been demoted and was no longer a school governor, and about Dobby being set free. Then he went on to his 3rd year. First he told them how he had blown up his aunt marge. James laughed hysterically and Lily even had a smirk on her face. He didn't really tell them that much about that year. The dementors had been retched so he told little of them and mostly they year was filled with worrying about Sirius killing him. But he gave them a summary of how wormtail got away and of Harry's patronus.

"a stag eh? I wonder why…." James said smiling.

"wow Harry that is really advanced magic! In third year to… wow." Lily said beaming. Harry was grinning broadly.

His fourth year took much longer to explain. His parents looked startled when they heard about the Quidditch World Cup, and as he kept telling them of all the dark events of that year their faces got paler and their smiles straighter. When he told them about Voldemorts rebirth Lily was silently crying, and James' face was red with anger. After he finished with fourth year his parents rushed to him and hugged him, saying that they were sorry that they weren't there. Then he finally got to his fifth year. He just briefly went over the year talking about the DA and Umbridge.

He showed them were she had made him carve into his own flesh 'I must not tell lies.'

"SHE WHAT? I'LL KILL HER WHAT AN EVIL GIT!" James yelled, clutching Harry's arm. After he had calmed down Harry began again. He cried when he talked about Sirius' death. Sirius grabbed him into a hug. From then on everything was new to Sirius and he was listening avidly. Once he was done with his Fifth year he had decided that he would tell them about the Horcrucxes.

**Oh my goodness you all have the right to kill me! I havent updated in WAY to long! I do sort of have a reason y though…. Well ok here it goes I was gone one week to Daytona beach for my church, the next week I was in colorgaurd camp, (im in the colorgaurd at my school… tacky I no) the next two weeks I was in band camp from 9-9 everday…then my computer crashed then my grandpa died and now I am back in school and three days a week I have rehearsle with the band till 7:30 so I have been ultra busy… please forgive me and I love you all! I no this chapter was boring but it had to be done! Please please please REVIEW!**


	11. An end to a very long day

**Hello all, again I should be flogged with a cat of nine tails for not updating, band has taken up and immense amount of time. Now it is over though!!! YES! So here you go!**

**I don't own harry potter. De der.**

**An ending to a very long day.**

"well my sixth year is going to be… difficult to explain, er, well let me just start from the start I guess." He went on to tell them everything up to Dumbledor's First meeting with him.

"ok, I am going to give you all the exact same lessons as Dumbledore gave me. You'll understand why later. _Accio_." a pensieve and many memory bottle came flying into the room.

"whats all this for?" Lily asked interested.

"Well Dumbledore thought it was important for me to know about Voldemort's past in order to find his weakness." He went on and showed him the first memories, then paused to talk about them, then he went on about his year. He kept on like this, telling the highlights of his year then giving them lessons, by the memory that they found out that Voldemort had made Horcruxes they were astounded.

"He made Horcruxes? That's how he survived?" Remus asked.

"yes, by what we know he made 6 horcruxes, but there are 7 pieces of his soul. Two we know for a fact have been destroyed. One was Riddles Diary that I destroyed in second year," Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius gasped, "the second was Salazar Slytherin's Ring." Then he told them of Dumbledores last days and how he heard that Snape was the one who turned them in.

"I'll kill him." Sirius said. Anger was burning on all four of the Adults faces. They were all thinking the same thing.

"So Snape just killed him?" Lily asked.

"yes." Harry replied.

"Harry tell them about the locket." Hermione urged.

"ok, well the locket Dumbledore scooped out was a fake. Some person named R.A.B. had already found it." He showed them the note.

"R.A.B. … R.A.B. .. **R.A.B.**!!!! Harry! Dumbledore told me before we left to tell you that you should see his friend Rapheal Awthorn Burns!! He said he could help you with your problem!!" James yelled.

Excitement light up and Harry's face, "Did he tell you where to find him?"

"no," James said troubled.

"wait.. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Harry asked puzzled.

"well honey when we got here we couldn't remember anything about heaven, it took us a good long while and we still cant remember parts of it. that's why at first we didn't even know that Dumbledore was dead."

"oh.."

"But Harry, we can find R.A.B. now!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How would Dumbledore know that it was R.A.B.'s locket?" Ron asked.

"Well he would have noticed it wasn't Slytherins Locket right away. He must have put two and two together, or he just thought Rapheal could help you." Remus answered.

"Do you know him Moony?" Sirius asked.

"well sort of, he was one of Dumbledor's friends, he spoke of him from time to time." He replied.

"so we're going on an adventure then, eh?" Sirius asked.

"I guess you could call it that." Harry said.

"So who all is going on this adventure?"

"what do you mean Sirius? Just us who else would we even consider letting come?"

"well ya no Ginny would…." Sirius started before being abruptly cut off by Harry.

"NO! the whole point of me breaking up with her was so she wouldn't get caught up in all of this!"

"alright Harry calm down, I think we should all go to bed, we have to be at the wedding tomorrow by 11." Hermione said.

"you all have to be there at 11, I have to be there at 8... Ugh. Goodnight everyone." Ron said as he trudged up the stairs to his and Harry's bedroom.

"yes I do believe It is time for beddy bye. Night all!" said Sirius and he left also grumbling about having to be in his old house. Again.

"ya well were gonna go to… night! See you all in the morning!" Hermione said as she and Remus bounded up the stairs to there rooms. Now all that was left was Harry, and his parents.

"well son, do you think you could show us to our room?" James asked.

"sure come on." They all went up the stairs and Harry showed them to the room Mr. And Mrs. Weasley usually used.

"well goodnight honey, have sweet dreams." Lily kissed harry on the cheek then stood back as James came forward and gave harry a hug.

"Night son see you in the morning."

"night dad." they smiled then went into there room and closed the door.Harry went to his room and realized that the morning was only two hours away. And he didn't think he would get any sleep at all. Finally it was the end of a very long hard day.

**I really hope you liked it. Sorry for it being as short as it is but ya no I am really doing my best. Next chapter will be very interesting as the go to the wedding and then will come the wedding reception. Hehe. Please review I need some feedback! If you all have any ideas on how you want the story to go then tell me, suggestions please!! And guess what? My English teacher in school is obsessed with grammar so hopefully some of the things that I am learning in her class will rub off here because I am not that great at the grammar thing. Well tata for now! O yes and the more reviews the faster I will update!!**


	12. a wedding

**Again I am here apologizing for the atrocious amount of time it has taken me to update. Forgive me for I know not what I do. Lol. **

**The Wedding.**

Harry woke up the next day completely content. He had no clue why, then the memories from yesterday came flooding in. Amazed at the sudden change in his life he walked down the stairs to the kitchen smelling the aroma of bacon. He walked through the doors and saw his mother and father both fixing breakfast while playfully annoying each other.

"hello mum, dad." Harry said with a wide smile on his face.

" Hello darling did you sleep well?" Lily asked watching the bacon sizzle in the pan.

"yes, where's Ron?" Harry just realized that he wasn't there when he woke up.

"He went to the burrow already to get ready for the wedding." said James looking up at his son. "where going to leave for there in about an hour so you better be ready!" He said playfully.

"Alright, did you all sleep well?" Harry immediately regretted asking this question.

"why yes of course.." James said while moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"oh James you really don't have to tell him that!"

" ya I agree with mum those types of things I would rather not know about."

"alright but you asked!"

They all ate breakfast together chatting about what the wedding would be like, while they were down there Hermione came down and ate as well then they all left to go get ready for the wedding. About 45 minutes later they all came down from there rooms and flooed to the burrow, Bill and Fleur were having their wedding there so that it would be more private. Hermione was wearing a stunning blue dress that looked amazing on her, Harry thought that maybe her and Ron might realize their feelings for each other tonight. Lily was wearing a green dress that brought out her eyes. James and Harry settled for dress robes.

When they arrived at the burrow it was full of action. People were coming in from everywhere yelling things that needed to be done, they had arrived an hour early to help with every thing.

"oh hello dears, would you kids go up and help them get dressed? And James and Lily could you all go outside and help with the tent?" Molly asked, she was in a nervous wreck.

"Of course we will Molly why don't you go get ready we'll handle things here." Lily said smiling at her.

"oh thank you Lily, thank you!" she smiled and walked off.

"Alright kids see you at the ceremony." James said as he and Lily walked out side. Harry and Hermione headed up the stairs and started helping everyone get dressed , it was hectic. But never the less around 45 minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go. Hermione and Harry went and sat by James and Lily and then the wedding began.

First Ginny and Fleur's sister came down the aisle, Harry's eyes bulged. Ginny looked stunning. Amazing. She was the epitome of beauty. His heart swelled. He loved Ginny. He had known since last year but never had he admitted it. He couldn't believe he had ever given her up.

The service went on and was what some people would call a beautiful affair, though there was one flaw, one of the grooms men kept on staring at a certain girl in the second row. Finally Bill and Fleur kissed and walked back down the aisle together hand in hand. Every one smiled and clapped then followed them to the back of the Weasley's yard for the reception.

"Hello Harry." Ginny sat down next to him. The rest of the table was empty because everyone else was dancing.

"Hey Ginny." he said, looking down.

" So are you gonna explain what is going on?" Ginny asked staring at him intently.

"I guess I have to don't I?"

"Yes." Harry then told her the remainder of the night. Suddenly her eyes light up. " that's wonderful Harry you do really need help with everything your going to have to do this year. Hmmm… I guess I'll have to talk to mum.."

"about what??"

"about me not going back to school so I can help you. I guess you all wont be going back because there is no way you will be able to accomplish all of that while worrying about school-"

"what do you mean so you can help me? don't you get the whole reason I broke up with you was so that you wouldn't be involved in this? You're going back to school Ginny. You're not coming with us."

"Harry James Potter do you really think that I am gonna go with this? No way! I have just as much right to go after him as you do! And I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!"

"Ginny I just cant risk it-"

"YOU wont be risking anything Harry I will. Get over it, I am coming with you all. And I think you should invite Neville and Luna to."

"Alright I was thinking about them anyways. God I can't believe you've talked me into coming with us." She smirked then walked off to find Luna and Neville. As she walked off Harry thought to himself, maybe this will turn out ok.

**My deepest apologies but this chapter is not that great at all. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been extremely sick, I had to go to the hospital. So have pity on me and REVIEW! Those things keep me going and since I am off today maybe I'll get another chapter out if enough of you give me some feedback. What do you want to happen???? And I am having trouble thinking of a raven claw horcrux, any ideas? Thanks.**


End file.
